Be the one
by YaoiLover143
Summary: Miro alrededor, veo que estas bailando con ella, eso no debería ser, tú deberías estar bailando conmigo. Estas perdiendo el tiempo con ella, solo te utiliza, está jugando contigo, no te valora, no te ama como yo te amo. En pocas palabras ella no es la indicada, yo lo soy.


**¡Hola Minna!**

Otra vez yo con una nueva historia

Si se dan cuenta el titulo quisa no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero me inspire en ella

Ojala les guste!

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Palm Woods excepto por un apartamento, específicamente el 2J que era inundado por los gritos de cierta niña pequeña y su madre.

¡No quiero ir! –dijo Katie Knight a su madre, Jennifer Knight

¡Katie, te dije que vamos a ir, es muy importante para tu padre! –dijo la madre de la pequeña para tratar de convencerla.

¡Sabes que siempre voy a todas las reuniones de papá pero, no voy a estar soportando a la novia hueca de Kendall! –dijo

No hables así de Kayslee, ella es una buena chica- dijo Jennifer

Si claro –dijo Katie sarcásticamente –Solo le interesa comprar, comprar y oh sorpresa comprar, es una típica hija de papi que solo le interesa ver que sus zapatos combinen con su atuendo.

No me interesa que piensas de ella Katie ya dije que vamos a ir y no quiero una queja más-

Katie lo único que pudo hacer fue salir del apartamento maldiciendo en voz baja y yéndose azotando la puerta.

Dentro de una habitación que ocupaban un rubio y un palido, habían escuchado toda la discusión y conversaban sobre ello

¡Dios! ¿Cuánto duraran estas peleas? –dijo un ya cansado Logan

No lo sé –suspiro Kendall –no sé porque a Katie no le agrada Kayslee

¿Solo a Katie? Kendall sabes que nadie ni tu padre soporta a esa chica no sé porque sigues con ella o mejor dicho porque estas con ella

Kendall lo miro cansado –Logan sabes que mi padre se vera beneficiado que salga con ella, es hija de un gran empresario

¿Y eso que Kendall? Es tu vida no tienes que estar con ella por que tu padre lo diga-

Pero no tengo opción –Y con eso dieron por terminado ese tema y hablaron sobre cosas triviales

En otra habitación hablaban animadamente un castaño y un moreno

Entonces Litos ¿Vas a ir a la reunión del padre de Kendall? –pregunto el castaño

No lo sé James, sabes que le agradezco a el señor Knight que nos tome en cuenta para este tipo de ocasiones pero no quiero ver a la plástica novia de Kendall –dijo el moreno con algo de pesadez en su voz.

Si, le agradesco que se tome la molestia de tomarnos encuenta como familia-dijo James –Pero no hay que dejar que esa hueca nos arruine un evento importante para el señor Knight.

James tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida ya que no le alegraba que esa rubia estuviera en ese evento

Era obvio que estaría allí ya que el evento lo planeo su padre David Collins, un muy buen amigo y socio de el padre de el rubio

Pero lo que ponía peor es que deseguro estaría pegado toda la noche a Kendall, y esa idea no le agradaba del todo al moreno.

El día se paso más rápido de lo que esperaban y la hora del evento se aproximaba

¡Vamos chicos se nos hara tarde! –grito el señor Knight

Y justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras los 4 adolecentes salieron de sus habitaciones luciendo con un traje elegante, James y Kendall tenían uno negro y Carlos y Logan uno blanco

Qué bien se ven chicos –dijo Jennifer, llevaba puesto un vestido negro hasta las rodillas.

Tú también Katie –le dijo a su hija menor, que llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con tacones blancos.

Si, como digas –dijo en un tono desinteresado

Su madre suspiro, sabía que aún estaba enojada pero prefería no tocar ese tema, ya que habría una nueva discusión

Bien, vámonos, ya llego el auto –

El viaje fue corto e incómodo cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos

Cuando al fin llegaron los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la residencia Collins, era una gran mansión color hueso, con un hermoso jardín delantero, de 3 pisos después de salir del "transe" que les había causado ver la residencia siguieron su camino hacia la entrada.

Al entrar se llevaron otra sorpresa claro como no llevársela, si el lugar estaba lleno de gente elegante y había varios meseros llevando copas de champaña a los invitados, el lugar era más que esplendido.

¡Kenny¡ -alguien grito o más bien chillo, voltearon a ver de quien era tan irritante voz, cosa que ya todos suponían de quien se trataba

Kayslee –dijo Kendall, y sin previo aviso tomo lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a quien sabe donde.

La señora y el señor Knight no tardaron en también irse a saludar a todos los socios que asistieron a dicha reunión

James tampoco perdió el tiempo solo vio pasar a una linda pelirroja con un escote bastante corto y se fue tras ella.

Y eso deja a Carlos y Logan solos, se fueron a sentar en uno de los lujosos sillones y estuvieron el silencio durante un rato.

(Narra Carlos)

Miro alrededor, veo que estas bailando con ella, eso no debería ser, tú deberías estar bailando conmigo. Estas perdiendo el tiempo con ella, solo te utiliza, está jugando contigo, no te valora, no te ama como yo te amo. En pocas palabras ella no es la indicada, yo lo soy.

Solo quiero que sepas que eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos, como no enamorarme de ti, con era sonrisa adorable que ilumina mi día nublado y lo convierte en un día soleado de verano.

Esos ojos verdes, que me dejan ver tu amor hacia mí, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba, me amas pero como tu simple amigo o hermano. También reflejan tu amor hacia ella, que es lo que más me hiere, ver como la amas.

Una voz hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

¿Estás bien amigo? –Dijo Logan, mi mejor amigo

¿Acaso me veo bien? –dije con ironía en mi voz.

Oye, tranquilo viejo –Dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo siento Logan –dije en un suspiro –Pero sabes que me altero cuando lo veo con ella.

Lo se amigó, ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando veo a James coqueteándole a la primera falda que se le cruce por enfrente?–dijo, tiene razón.

Pero al menos no tiene novia, o alguna otra persona que ame –dije con mi voz cortándose por cada palabra que decía.

Suspiro –Si al menos le dijeses lo que sientes por él, sé que te corresponderá –dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera.

Claro, me declarare cuando tú te le declares a James –dije

Si vas a estar así, mejor ni me hables –dijo ya fastidiado por mi actitud infantil

Lo siento Loguie –Dije con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, esto es muy difícil para mí, y sé que no me tengo que desquitar con Logan, el me miro y después me dio un abrazo y me puse a llorar como bebe en su hombro.

No te preocupes Litos –dijo acariciando mi cabeza y espalda en forma de consuelo.

Después de pasar un tiempo abrazados, nos separamos vi en dirección a mi amor, que supongo ya se habrán dado cuenta quien es, nos miraba con una ceja alzada y con duda en su mirada. No le tome gran importancia después voltee a ver a James que también nos miraba pero en su mirada había ¿Enojo? e ¿Ira?, pero ¿Por qué?

Después se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia nosotros y aun con enojo en su mirada nos dijo

¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Logan? –dijo, recalcando la palabra "a solas" y después mirándome.

P-pero ahora estoy con Litos, ¿es muy urgente? –Dijo Logan, sé que no quiere dejarme ya que tiene esa inseguridad de déjame solo y pueda hacer alguna estupidez.

James frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del pelinegro –No me importa, ¡tú te vienes conmigo quieras o no!- dijo casi en un grito, después de eso tomo del brazo a Logan y se lo llevo fuera del lugar donde estábamos casi o más bien dicho arrastras.

Yo que quede confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, pues no es muy común que James le grite a alguien en especial si ese alguien es Logan, de hecho él era el que siempre veía que estuviera bien, no entiendo porqu… ¡Oh Dios Mío! Como no me di cuenta, era obvio que James le gusta Logan y se puso celoso de que vio que estábamos abrazados.

Continúe maldiciendo de lo estúpido que era al no darme cuenta de los sentimientos de mi castaño amigo hasta que siento una presencia que se acerca a mí.

¡Hey! –le dije a Kendall en forma de saludo, ya que se había sentado en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Logan.

Hey –dijo apenas audible, eso me extraño y me preocupo.

¿Está todo bien? –dije con preocupación notoria en mi voz.

Vi que se puso tenso –Si, ¿porque no lo estaría? –era obvio que mentía.

Vamos Kendall somos mejores amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea –dije dando una sonrisa sincera, me dolió decir que somos "mejores amigos" pero es de la única manera en que Kendall me vera y tengo que asumirlo algún día.

Me miro por unos segundos y después inesperadamente tomo mi mano y me llevo casi arrastras hacia el jardín del lugar.

¿Pero qué te pas… -Sin dejar que termine la oración siento una presión en mis labios.

Mi mente tarda un poco en procesar lo que está pasando ¡Kendall me está besando! No me puedo sentir más feliz, seguí el beso un poco torpe ya que nunca había besado a alguien antes, ojala no se dé cuenta de eso.

Se separó de mí y mirándome a los ojos me dijo – ¿Es tu primer beso Litos? –pregunto, ¿¡Acaso es tan obvio!?

¿Qué? Pff… N-no –dije bajando mi mirada y trato de ocultar el sonrojo que de seguro tengo en mis mejillas.

Siento como una de sus manos toma mi cara y la alza de modo que lo vea directamente a los ojos –Dime la verdad Carlos –dijo con un tono de voz serio.

B-bueno S-si –Dije con mi voz algo temblorosa por la vergüenza

El me mira con algo de culpa –Lo siento Carlos, perdón –dijo para después volverme a abrazar

¿Por qué? –dije

Yo no debí besarte –dijo aun sin mirarme

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo separe bruscamente de mí, el me miro confundido.

¿¡No debiste!? –grite a todo pulmón, en realidad me dolía que dijera que no debió haberme besado.

No pude aguantar más y termine tirándome en el suelo a llorar, de nuevo.

Siento como alguien, claramente es Kendall, me quita las manos de la cara y limpia mis lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

Eso no es lo que quise decir-Dijo en forma de susurro –Yo no debí besarte porque era tu primer beso, yo no me lo merecía.

C-claro que s-si Kenny –dije aun sollozando –Siempre quise darte mi primer beso.

Vi como los ojos de Kendall se abrieron más de lo normal, para después darme una de sus muy comunes cálidas sonrisas.

Te amo Litos –dijo en un susurro

P-pero ¿y tu novia? –dije recordando ese insignificante punto.

Vi como suspiraba frustrado –No es más que una vil farsa, siempre actué mi falso amor hacia ella, mi padre me obligo que saliera con ella, y lo hice ya que es la hija de uno de sus más importantes socios y quería verse beneficiado ya que a ella le atraigo, es hermosa y agradable pero no se compara con lo que siento por ti –dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla

Eso fue lo más lindo que han dicho por mí, nuevamente por tercera vez en la noche me pongo a llorar pero de felicidad

Y-yo también te amo Kenny –dije, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban justo cuando termine de decir esas palabras.

Después de eso tomo mi mano y las unió en esa misma posición entramos de nuevo a la gran casa, ya casi no había nadie solo quedaban los meseros que recogían todo y el padre de Kendall con unos cuantos socios que se encontraban animadamente conversando en la sala.

La novia de Kendall, Kayslee nos vio y después vio la posición de nuestras manos y se acercó a nosotros con una mirada de enojo y los brazos cruzados

¿Me puedes explicar esto Kendall? –dijo aún más enojada

Esto es… -

¡Cállate, a ti no te hable estúpido! –me grito de repente

¡¿Quién te crees para gritarle así a Carlos?! –grito Kendall soltándome de la mano y ponerse enfrente mío

Ella dio un pequeño brinco, creo que no se esperaba que Kendall me defendiera

¡¿Ves lo que causas?! –Dijo dándome una mirada llena de odio y rencor -¡Solo haces que Kenny se enoje conmigo!

¡No le vuelvas a decir así en tu miserable vida! –grite ahora yo, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia esa hija de papi.

Ella solo frunció más el ceño si es que es posible y me alzo la mano, estuvo a punto de regalarme una cálida bofetada, hasta que veo que Kendall la detiene

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novio –dijo en forma de amenaza

¡¿Novio?! –dijimos ella y yo al mismo tiempo, yo con sorpresa y felicidad en mi voz y en la de ella odio, coraje y confusión

Si, novio –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Kayslee Lo único que hiso fue golpear el suelo con pie en forma de berrinche nos miró a ambos y se fue echando chispas

Solo la observe como se iba Kendall y yo nos reímos por la forma tan infantil y caprichuda de esa chica

Después de que se nos pasara la gracia del momento, Kendall me vio directamente hacia mis ojos, me sonroje al instante.

Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novio Carlos García? –dijo antes de unir nuestros labios

Claro, Kendall Knight –dije y nos seguimos besando

Después no fue fácil decirle a sus padres que Kendall y yo éramos pareja, su madre le tomo por sorpresa pero a pesar de todo lo tomo con calma y dijo que no importe con quien quiera estar solo importa que su hijo sea feliz

Con su padre fue un poco complicado, pero al final pudimos hacer que entrara en razón y aceptar nuestra relación.

* * *

Bueno Esa fue la primera parte, en el segundo capitulo se podra ver lo que James le dijo a Logan

Espero que les haya gustado, por que a pesar de ser novata en esto(? me gusto como quedo :33

Quiero agradecer a **Liz'Kames, Bandana Of Rainbow, Barmer, LoveBTRspanish, RusherLoveKogan y HikariXrossRushLove** por dejar un review en mi ultima historia realmente se los agradesco :'D

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


End file.
